


父子圓-妻子趁我不在時外遇勾引隔壁小狼狗上床被幹得口水直流

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [17]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: VIXX短篇 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407319
Kudos: 5





	父子圓-妻子趁我不在時外遇勾引隔壁小狼狗上床被幹得口水直流

「學沇，我明天開始要出差，你自己在家行嗎？」看著自家妻子只穿著白色寬版T恤的背影，鄭澤運忍不住一陣鼻酸，他靠上那瘦小的身子，過長的袖口遮掩住一半的手掌更顯可愛，人兒還在替他把軍官大衣給燙平清整乾淨。 

「哪有什麼行不行？又不是小孩子了。」笑著自己丈夫的大驚小怪，車學沇放下熨斗將大衣掛在牆上，他轉過身對著鄭澤運，「這次要去多久？」指尖捏著衣角，因為鄭澤運的工作常常使他們分隔兩地，但車學沇也沒有生氣，他尊重鄭澤運的工作，但不免還是會感到空虛寂寞。 

「幾星期而已……別擺這個臉，不然我取消好了。」伸手撫著車學沇的側臉，他也不願意離開家裡那麼久，尤其是對他們這新婚夫妻來說更是如此，跟車學沇結婚的日子以來從沒聽見他抱怨過，所以對這善解人意的妻子，鄭澤運一直都有一份愧疚。 

「不行！」車學沇一口回絕鄭澤運的提議，他把自己塞進鄭澤運懷裡，「那是很重要的工作，這個國家比我更需要你。」整整鄭澤運稍亂的髮絲，車學沇墊起腳尖吻了那雙唇，「要注意安全。」 

「當然，畢竟這裡還有人等我回來。」捏了車學沇的側腰，鄭澤運嘻笑著把人抱上床，剛洗完澡的人身上有好聞的檸檬香，「之後有好長時間看不到你…」指腹摩挲在車學沇臉上，天知道他是花了多久時間才把車學沇給娶回家，這個幾乎人見人愛跟他交往要排上地球十幾圈的人，在跟他踏上紅毯那時候還覺得一切都是做夢。 

「那你現在好好記著？」露出嫵媚的笑，車學沇張開腿將上衣下擺掀起，胸前的肉粒已經微微挺起，他張嘴叼著，手指滑過自己的下腹，一手握住半挺起的陰莖，另一手伸進後穴露出滿足的表情，「來啊？記住我的身體跟味道。」微微瞇起眉目，那裸露的媚態讓鄭澤運完全上鉤。 

鄭澤運大大打開車學沇的腿，指尖擠入臀縫中不斷開合的小穴，車學沇因此舒爽得瞇起眼睛，他輕哼著聲音，似乎是有意將呻吟聲壓低。 

「叫給我聽，不是要讓我好好記著嗎？」 

「嗯…澤運…澤運…老公…」在鄭澤運懷中扭著身體呻吟，那張精緻的小臉染上情慾，他伸舌舔了鄭澤運的耳垂，細長而落在頸邊的耳環是車學沇送給他的禮物，「老公…快點幹我。」喘著氣，已經忍受不了身後的空虛，車學沇主動將臀部靠上鄭澤運的下腹，用人畜無害而富有慾望的表情勾引著人，「用這個好粗好大的東西幹我…」 

「學沇，你在床上總是這麼騷。」把人壓在身下大大敞開已經溢滿透明液體的後穴，鄭澤運愛死了自家妻子的反差萌，他二話不說就挺入深處，許久未有情事的兩人都忍不住的發出滿足的長嘆，「你說…我離開了誰來滿足你這騷貨？」 

「阿…阿…老公…跟老公視訊…然後弄給你看……」搖晃著身子，鄭澤運帶給自己的快感越發越大，之後更是無法說出什麼完整的字句，「嗯…嗚阿…老公…阿…阿嗯…」不知是有意還是無意，車學沇的呻吟聲更加黏膩，聽在鄭澤運耳裡簡直是最棒的催情劑，將車學沇細長的雙腿抬上胸前成了一個完美的M字型，這樣門戶大開也不阻礙他們倆，車學沇過分柔軟的身體總能為他們增加許多情趣。 

「學沇…你好緊阿學沇…」咬緊下唇，鄭澤運能感覺到腸壁緊緊吸附在自己的陰莖，加快了抽插速度，頂端一直朝能讓車學沇爽快的地方挺進，越來越裡，最後是成功讓車學沇發出近似瘋狂的淫叫。 

「阿阿！不可以…那裡不可以…」抓緊鄭澤運的手，車學沇被幹到淚眼直流，帶點菸酒的渾厚嗓音逐漸嘶啞，他仰起頭感受這過分強大的快感，「嗯！慢點…阿…阿…老公…頂到子宮了…嗯…阿嗯…」感受著從宮頸口不斷傳來的快感，車學沇最後是一邊哭著到達高潮，濁液灑滿自己的腹部跟胸口，整個人也因為高潮的餘韻而微微顫抖。 

鄭澤運見狀當然不會放過這機會，他扣緊過分纖細的腰不斷擺動臀部，在緊緻的後穴中爆發濃精，將半軟的肉柱拔出體外時車學沇還有感的小小呻吟一下。 

一夜激情，車學沇在全數接受鄭澤運的精液之後就陷入沈睡，隔日起床時鄭澤運早已經穿著昨晚上燙好的軍官外套離開，剩下一張他親手寫的紙條在桌上。 

《等我回來》 

笑著將紙條抽走，車學沇打開客廳電視下方的抽屜，裡面有很多被人刻意夾起的紙條，上面一致都是鄭澤運的手寫字，清一色都是要車學沇過得好好的等自己回家等字眼。 

夏末結束天氣漸涼，這天是鄭澤運離開家滿一個月的時間，車學沇一如既往，在天氣不錯的時候提起衣籃子準備曬衣服，只是才剛打開洗衣機的蓋子，一個東西跟著掉進洗衣機裡，那是一根衣架，只是很明顯不是屬於車學沇的。 

「抱歉。」一個還有著稚氣的嗓音響起，車學沇抬起頭看，一個身高約莫185公分的小伙子，長相俊俏，那雙細長的眸子因為不好意思而瞇起，眼尾的皺摺更顯得他可愛。 

「不會，但是怎麼飛來的？」撿起衣架，車學沇無奈笑道，跟隔壁的陽台中間雖然沒有欄杆，只是相隔也有一公尺。 

「手滑。」被車學沇這樣一說男子更加不好意思了，撿回那隻衣架，男子剛想轉過身卻被車學沇叫住。 

「你是新來的住戶？以前這沒住人我也沒看過你。」富有興致的盯著那男子，或者說是男孩更加適合，杏仁狀的眼中充滿對陌生人的好奇，男孩被車學沇盯著雙頰發紅，搔搔腦袋的純情模樣讓車學沇都忍不住回想他大學時跟鄭澤運剛認識那時，也跟眼前人有同樣的天真稚氣。 

「我、我叫韓相爀，去年剛畢業，是個自由作家。」 

「自由作家？」不常聽見的名詞在車學沇耳裡很是新奇，他微微趴在陽台邊，「什麼樣的自由作家？」 

「戰、戰地的自由作家……」敵不過車學沇那雙天真的眼睛，韓相爀一點也沒有警戒心的就說出自己的職業，緊接，車學沇彎下腰提起洗衣籃，他微微轉過身開始曬衣服，嘴巴還一邊跟著韓相爀聊天。 

「真巧，我老公也是在戰地工作，是國家情報員。」無奈又下意識的摸摸無名指上發亮的戒指，「這工作很危險又很費時，但只要知道他為了這國家在做事，想想也挺偉大的。」露出開朗的微笑，車學沇裝作不在意，只是這番話語卻引起了韓相爀的好奇心。 

「國家情報員嗎！我、我能聽聽你說更多關於你丈夫的事情嗎？」韓相爀眼裡充滿興奮，他的雙手不斷顫抖，「也許我可以寫出好文章。」 

「你要寫成文章？」張大眼睛，車學沇在曬衣的手停了下來，他稍微做了思索，之後坦然一笑，「可以阿！沒什麼問題。」 

從這天開始，車學沇的人生多了一個韓相爀的名字。 

「學沇哥，是澤運哥寄回來的信。」甩著手中的白色信封，韓相爀先跟廚房的人做了提醒之後便放在桌上，廚房的人聽見後欣喜的擦擦手來到客廳。 

「爀兒，幫我看看火好嗎？我想先看看信。」迫不及待的拆開信封，這次鄭澤運出差的時間比以往更長，在上一次的來信提過可能會忙半年時間也不一定，所以每一次鄭澤運的來信車學沇都特別重視。 

「學沇哥，菜要焦了。」稍微提醒外頭的人別看太久，把廚房交給自己可不是什麼好選擇，然而給予回應的不是平常那種有精神的呼喊，這一次的回應很是虛弱。 

「爀兒…爀兒幫幫我。」走出廚房，入眼的就是車學沇跪在地上痛苦的模樣，他的手不斷抓緊腹部，表情痛苦的讓人害怕，一時之間韓相爀跟無從反應，是車學沇又一次用帶著哭腔的哀求，韓相爀這才回過精神叫救護車。 

「是妊辰反應。」醫師放下聽診器，他甚至都沒怎麼看診，直接在病歷上的妊辰打了大勾，看了一眼韓相爀，「你的？」 

「不、不是。」搖頭否認，韓相爀直說了他跟車學沇的關係只是鄰居。 

「那轉達給他老公，這段時間要好好顧著，男生的妊辰可不比女生，這狀況還得持續一段時間。」 

走出醫師室，車學沇剛從病床起身，一臉幸福。 

「爀兒，我懷孕了。」輕撫著自己的肚皮，車學沇夢想過懷著自己跟鄭澤運孩子的時候，那肯定會更添加生活的幸福，今天可終於實現了。 

「恭喜你，學沇哥。」瞇起眼睛笑，韓相爀自然的將手輕撫在車學沇髮絲，「之後會有一陣子持續性腹疼，醫生說是正常現象，在三個月的穩定期之前，我先暫時住你家吧？」 

男性的懷孕狀況不比女性，在孕期初期時會有短暫的持續性腹痛，一個月之後除了持續性腹疼外還有伴隨而來的孕吐等反應，所以第二個月才是男性孕期最痛苦的時候，韓相爀經常看著車學沇整個人蜷縮在沙發上緊抓腹部衣料，之後又摀著嘴衝勁廁所乾嘔，怎麼看怎麼心疼，更不用說是有婚約的夫妻。 

該慶幸鄭澤運不在。 

「哥，喝點水緩緩。」拿了杯溫開水給車學沇，這個月來韓相爀也根本不敢給他亂吃甚麼，基本上就是吃了就吐吃了就吐，身體也逐漸消瘦。 

「謝謝。」接過那杯水，車學沇看著韓相爀的臉而感慨，剛剛又因為不適到廁所吐了一回，沒什麼食物只有滿滿的酸水，車學沇按著肚皮，要不是因為韓相爀，他真的不知道要怎麼辦，「爀兒，這段時間真是辛苦你了。」握緊韓相爀的手，車學沇那雙好看的眉目之間有不同於以往的情感，韓相爀搖搖頭直說這是應該的，心裡默默收下那份感激。 

「只要哥把身體養好，沒什麼。」 

「那也是因為你的功勞。」微微站起身，車學沇按著韓相爀的腦袋在那頰上一吻，微微一笑，話語盡在不言中。 

撐過兩個月的時間，車學沇狀況已經明顯轉好，他能吃能跑能跳已經成了最有活力的孕夫，有時候反而是讓韓相爀替他捏把冷汗。 

「真好，已經過了穩定期，我要開始大吃！」伸伸懶腰，今天是滿三個月的回診日，獲得醫生評估後良好的狀態。 

「那真是恭喜，我也該回家了。」想想已經不知有多久沒踏回記在自己名下的屋子，雖然文章手稿都有在增加，但做事的房間卻是在車學沇的屋子，「我等等就去收拾。」天知道那屋子堆了多少自己的東西？ 

「留下！你忍心放一個孕夫自己在家？要是有什麼狀況怎麼辦？我是第一次懷孕有很多地方都不懂，自己一個人住有很多不方便，而且我也怕……」 

「好！停！」摀住車學沇的嘴，再讓他唸下去自己都要先瘋了，看著那雙無辜杏眼韓相爀嘆口氣退而求其次，「那你要先跟澤運哥說，他答應了我才不走。」 

那天晚上車學沇馬上打了通電話給鄭澤運，後者先前聽聞車學沇的狀況也是擔憂又不能回去，這一次倒是爽快讓韓相爀住進家裡，掛電話前還讓他替自己好好顧著自家老婆。 

照顧車學沇這件事對韓相爀而言並不難，畢竟是個本來就自律而且有條理的人，唯一困難的，是因為習慣吧？車學沇的身體碰觸跟行為漸漸大意，像是韓相爀坐在沙發上看電視，有一隻手就會很自然的摸上大腿，又或者像剛才，韓相爀去收了衣服，拿回房間看見的卻是車學沇脫下上衣光裸上身的模樣。 

「哥！」不知道是第幾次了，韓相爀說過很多次要他稍微注意一些，家裡還有別人。 

「換衣服而已，你在大驚小怪什麼？」捧著下腹，車學沇瞇起眼睛笑得富有風韻，「還是你嫌棄我了？」瞬間又皺起眉，天真不失可愛的無辜模樣讓韓相爀氣的把衣服丟在床上直接跑人。 

真是不懂人的心情！ 

就這樣一日晚上，車學沇在跟著一台電腦通電話，他掀起上衣下擺，已經有六個月的孕肚看起來特別大。 

「老公，你什麼時候回來？」聲音有著黏膩，已經很久沒親眼見到鄭澤運，新婚夫妻難免會空虛寂寞覺得冷，尤其是減少了情趣的時候。 

「快了，再兩三天。」視訊中的鄭澤運還在低頭處理文件，偶爾抬起頭看到車學沇的孕肚跟那張精緻的臉都會不自覺笑笑，多想衝出螢幕抱著那副身軀談情說愛，想想車學沇在床上的姿態...鄭澤運可恥的硬了。 

「學沇，相爀在不在？」已經把手按在腫脹不已的下半身，聲音也有著情慾，車學沇看了那模樣也知曉，他抬頭看了四周搖搖頭，稍微退了一些，用手揉捏自己的乳頭。 

「澤運…哈阿…好想要你插進來…後面都濕了…」拉下褲頭，車學沇渾圓的孕肚更加明顯，那已經半勃起的尖端頂在下腹，前列腺液沾染在上頭更顯情色。 

「學沇…阿…」鄭澤運咬牙低吟，也許是太久沒有發洩，鄭澤運比想像中更快爆發，車學沇都還沒發現鄭澤運手上已經多了濃稠的白色濁液對方就要結束視訊，「學沇…等我回家，肯定幹死你。我還得忙，先關了。」對著鏡頭一吻，鄭澤運切掉螢幕，剩下的只有依舊喘氣卻笑容淫蕩的車學沇。 

「爀兒…」看著前方，背對螢幕鏡頭的地方韓相爀正在那寫他未完成的文章，剛剛聽見車學沇跟鄭澤運的低吟之後也紅了耳尖，轉過頭來是因為情慾而嚴肅的面孔，「爀兒…要不要來一發？」站起身，脫下全身衣物，車學沇走到韓相爀身邊，他自然的坐在韓相爀腿上以防他逃跑，抓起他還在打字的手沿著孕肚慢慢下摸，然後握住挺立的地方，「來安慰我…我好寂寞。」嘟起嘴，幾個月的生活下來車學沇發現只要自己擺這張臉韓相爀也無法招架。 

「不行，你已經結婚……」 

「沒關係！」雙腿一張，那誘人的地方幾乎映入韓相爀眼裡，湊上前，車學沇身上淡淡好聞的味道傳入韓相爀鼻腔，「我們都不說誰知道？你不是也很想跟我上床嗎？」舔舔他的耳垂，韓相爀的表情太好猜，有時候那雙眉目簡直露骨得嚇人。 

不給韓相爀拒絕的空間，車學沇拉下韓相爀褲頭的拉鍊，底褲下的巨物早已經勃發，他伸手開始套弄，送上雙唇給予火熱的親吻，扣住韓相爀的後頸不讓他逃跑把人完完全全禁錮在沙發上，「你也摸摸我...」 

把那雙大手按在自己的胯下，車學沇瞇起眼睛享受這已經許久沒被人觸碰的地方，「哈阿...好舒服...」菸酒的嗓音已經被情慾給占滿，只是這遠遠不及車學沇想要的程度，讓那隻在肉柱上的手慢慢向下，經過囊袋來到早已液出許多液體的後穴，帶領著韓相爀把手指放入，也許是因為孕期，久未開拓的腸道竟然很快就適應了。 

「哥...一直都是這麼開放的嗎？」總覺得跟認知中那位溫柔好哥哥不一樣，剛開始韓相爀還以為自己搞錯了，打字的手在聽見後方傳來越發黏膩且搔癢人心的呻吟慢慢停下，基於好奇他轉過頭，看見的是車學沇那直勾勾盯著自己看的魅惑眼神，還有他大開腿撫慰著那挺立跟胸前的肉粒。 

「更開放的，到床上我表演給你看？」離開韓相爀的懷抱，車學沇斜靠在床，在韓相爀的注目之下慢慢張開大腿，渴望被進入的小穴一開一合流出許多液體，「插進來...」這聲緩慢的催促打在韓相爀心上，這讓被誘惑的人不得不承認自己早已經對眼前這位人妻動了禁忌之情，他邁開步伐向前走，一個傾身就把骨架瘦小的人妻罩在懷裡。 

「但是你懷孕...」指尖沿著孕肚向上慢慢摸，沒被這樣仔細撫摸過的人抖了身子，腿更是沒節操的開到最大。 

「醫生說過三個月之後就可以了...」握住韓相爀的手到嘴前，伸舌舔濕了修長的指尖，模仿口的動作進出，待整支手指盈滿水光之後移至下方，「用力地插進去，阿嗯！」只是兩根手指的插入就讓車學沇迎來高潮，白色濁液噴濺在孕肚下方是另一種色情，小麥色的肌膚已經有了粉色，加上那細瘦而性感的身體讓他在韓相爀眼裡簡直秀色可餐。 

「學沇哥，躺好，我不想弄傷你。」最後一點理智被車學沇親手剝奪掉，韓相爀解開褲口露出那腫脹的性器，年輕而勃發的東西在露出完整體之後讓車學沇不自覺地舔唇。 

躺在床上等待那根粗大的東西在自己體內進出，車學沇伸手環抱住韓相爀的頸脖，他可以壓低聲音在他耳邊說著，「你知道澤運在床上最喜歡叫我甚麼嗎？」嘴上說著話腳還不忘用膝蓋摩擦韓相爀跨間的巨物，等待他搖頭，車學沇再次欣喜地開口，這一次的嗓音更加誘人，「老公最喜歡在床上叫我騷貨。」 

聽完車學沇的話之後韓相爀冷笑出聲，騷貨完全是最貼近車學沇的形容詞，讓車學沇好好捧著自己的肚皮，韓相爀一個挺入直接插進最底，伴隨著車學沇高亢又嫵媚的呻吟，加上孕期間變得柔軟濕滑的甬道，韓相爀真是差點把持不住將精液射入車學沇體內。 

「好大...爀兒......」雙腿夾住韓相爀精瘦的腰，因為孕肚所以車學沇不能承受太多韓相爀的重量，這讓沒什麼經驗的人在行動上有些礙手礙腳，粗長的性器遲遲無法頂入車學沇最舒服的地方，主動將腿掛在韓相爀肩上，趨近於一字馬的雙腿讓韓相爀有些吃驚，看著那雙因為驚訝而瞪圓的眼睛，車學沇勾起媚笑，「這也是老公一直誇我的地方，比起一般男人我的筋更開更軟，哼嗯...你看...頂到...哈阿...阿...阿阿...騷不騷？你說我騷不騷？」 

「騷，沒看過比你騷的。」大力一頂，這頂得車學沇直直發顫，腸道也因為刺激而不斷收縮。 

被車學沇誘惑的韓相爀開始發揮年輕人的本質，用彷彿用不完的體力大幅衝撞，腸道內柔軟濕滑，滑過青筋的觸感讓韓相爀欲罷不能，低下頭看，那有著六個月孕肚的人妻似乎不知道節操怎麼寫，張嘴就是呻吟，小穴也已經適應成韓相爀的大小，瞇起眼睛享受的模樣，韓相爀恨自己沒有早點認識他，沒有早些時間把人拐上床，也羨慕鄭澤運可以擁有這等貨色的妻子。 

「哈阿…好舒服…爀兒…深點…你可以用力幹我…」車學沇抓著枕頭承受韓相爀給予的快感，也不愧是精力旺盛的年輕人，做起來真是不失霸氣，完全的佔有跟鄭澤運那有著溫柔的性愛完全不一樣，「頂進去…嗯！那裡…阿…阿阿…」喬了姿勢讓韓相爀幹體內最舒服的地方。 

韓相爀感受著車學沇體內的濕滑跟溫熱，他伸手撫摸身下人的孕肚，「哥真是...太爽了...」舔了下唇，原來幹別人的妻子是一件那麼爽的事情，加上對方已經被調教過，操起來更是舒服的要升天，「澤運哥平常都怎麼幹你的？像這樣？」 

「嗯！好深…爀兒的好大…比老公還大…」咬著手指，車學沇嘴角更是流下止不住的津液，傘狀的前端一直頂撞腸壁裡凸起的那個點，車學沇緊抓床單咬了牙，呼吸急促的讓孕肚不斷激烈起伏，「還要在激烈…老公都會把我幹得好舒服…哼嗯…阿…阿阿…小穴好爽……」 

車學沇微微翻過白眼，身體舒爽到開始胡言亂語，各種淫穢字眼都脫口而出，這也讓韓相爀更興奮，那兇器一直在車學沇體內進出，只是床上的人禁慾太久，後穴最深處的搔癢感一直得不到消解。 

「嗯…爀兒…我還要…還要更多…..」委屈的看著身上人，韓相爀的表情已經像頭野獸，他彎下腰一手撫著車學沇的肚皮，張嘴含著車學沇的下唇，過於火熱的眼神都快把車學沇給看穿，他伸出舌跟韓相爀交纏，更扣緊他的後頸，兩人銀絲混合著流出嘴角，車學沇嘴裡的清香對韓相爀而言簡直是上等催情劑。 

「那我們換個姿勢。」舔過下唇，韓相爀側躺在車學沇身後，他一手穿過纖腰扶著孕肚，另一手打開車學沇的長腿，再一次舉著巨物挺入，後穴空虛又被快速填滿讓車學沇止不住顫抖，張開口又流出幾縷銀絲。 

「阿…阿阿…爀兒…」兩具火熱的身軀又一次在床鋪搖晃，車學沇柔軟的身子在韓相爀幫助之下發揮到最大限度，後穴完全暴露在空氣之中，甚至能微微看見被翻出的粉色軟肉，淫水跟著不斷氾濫沾濕了兩人的腿跟，「深點…還要…阿…嗚嗯…爀兒好厲害…」 

車學沇第一次被幹得口水直流，果然年輕人體力就是不一樣，趨近強暴姿態的進攻撫慰過於空虛的身體，最後在韓相爀奮力一個挺腰，那尖端碰著了最深處的軟柔，車學沇因此長大眼睛發出更加甜膩悠長的呻吟。 

「頂到了…爀兒頂到了…阿阿……好快…爀兒慢點…要被幹壞了…」車學沇緊抓韓相爀輕撫在孕肚的手，帶著菸酒的蜜嗓開始沙啞，對於韓相爀來說別有一種性奮感，他朝著車學沇說爽的地方進攻，車學沇被幹到連嗯嗯阿阿的呻吟都開始斷斷續續。 

「學沇哥…每次頂這裡你都夾好緊…好騷…」韓相爀低下嗓音在車學沇耳邊說著，腸壁越發的緊緻讓韓相爀快要到達臨界點，粗喘的聲音也加大。 

「阿…嗯阿！一直頂到…哈阿……好舒服…子宮好舒服…」車學沇都感覺要被頂穿了，在一個拱腰之下，車學沇發出一個高吭，顫抖身體夾緊後穴射出濃稠精液，白色點點灑在床單以及孕肚上，收縮的後穴跟顫抖的宮頸口很順利就夾射韓相爀的粗大。 

「哼嗯…爀兒射在裡面…好熱…哈阿……好多…」不愧是年輕人，射出的精液又熱又大，連時間都比鄭澤運久一些。 

韓相爀依依不捨拔出車學沇體內，還有著半勃起的陰莖尚未消下，白色殘留液在尖端又冒出了些，車學沇瞇起眼睛，他起身趴伏在韓相爀雙腿之間，因為動作而伴隨著床鋪的吱嘎聲掩蓋了微弱的鑰匙轉動聲。 

「爀兒…哥幫你吸乾淨…」有多久沒含過這火熱的東西，想想之前鄭澤運還會被自己給含射，車學沇伸出舌慢慢舔舐，他張開口含住頂端，果然韓相爀這位沒有多少經驗的年輕人就開始抽動陰莖。 

「學沇，給你一個……驚…喜……」鄭澤運傻愣站在門口看著床鋪上的兩個人，頂著孕肚的妻子正瞇著眼享受別男人的下身，張開的腿跟還有白濁流出，滴落在他們曾經一起熟睡的床鋪。 

「哎呀？老公…你回來的好早？」傻愣的人成了三個，這下是有什麼理由都說不清了，車學沇稍稍起身…情況…好像很慘阿？


End file.
